


I Come From

by quite_probably_lying



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quite_probably_lying/pseuds/quite_probably_lying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the poem 'I Come From' by Robert Seatter</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Come From

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little personal thing I wrote, but it's the first poem I'm ever written that I don't want to bin.

I come from the dirty sea,  
The collapsing pier and glimmering name plates  
From running away to the lamppost down my drive  
With a bag full of books and a toy dog  
I come from long hours in the car  
Carrying goldfish in a jar to a new home  
Starting school living in a caravan  
Strangers living in the house that is not yet home  
The hole in the fence making one big garden instead of two  
The boys next door, one my age and one older  
I come from playing ‘it’ and getting nose bleeds  
Cuts, bruises, and small scrapes  
I come from sadness  
Of falling in love and then she is gone  
Never seeing her smile again  
Of the people who inspire me dying  
One by one by one  
Of being alone and being bullied  
I come from joy  
Of long nights spent with siblings  
Of finding friends where I though there were none  
Finding new love after the first was gone  
I come from finding the person I am  
And losing the one I loved because of it  
Finding new friends in place I had never thought I would go  
I come from mistakes  
I come from excitement  
And a chest bound flat  
A changed name, a new start  
To the person I’m supposed to be


End file.
